FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a system for controlling the operation of a lockup clutch that selectively connects the impeller to the turbine of a hydraulic torque converter. More particularly, this invention pertains to such a system that includes a lockup clutch control valve operating in accordance with the command signal applied to the windings of the solenoid by an electronic computer control system.